Big Spoon, Little Spoon
by OccasionallyRestless
Summary: Blaine was always the big spoon, Kurt reflected. Right now they were supposedly watching a film but really they were just holding each other. A Klaine fluff one-shot, set post 'Original Song' but pre S2 finale. Complete.


**AN: **first attempt at a Glee and Klaine fic and I have an annoying worry that it may be very slightly OC near the end. I hope not, but I guess I'll see! Anyway we all need some fluff in life and Klaine fluff is just all the sweeter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine was always the big spoon, Kurt reflected. They'd only held each other like this a few times – right now they were on his sofa supposedly watching <em>Return of the Jedi <em>but really just holding each other – and each time Blaine had drawn Kurt back and surrounded him with warmth and strong arms.

Not that he was complaining. In no way, shape or form was Kurt actually _complaining _that his boyfriend held him like this, he just thought it'd be nice if he got to do the holding at least once. Plus he'd always imagined that it would be reciprocated like...other, more personal things. Kurt blushed at his errant thoughts and snuggled back in closer to Blaine who sleepily tightened his grip around his waist and gently nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Kurt sighed happily.

"Have the Ewoks turned up yet?" Blaine murmured.

"Uh, yeah you missed that part. Luke's talking to the Emperor now," Kurt replied, suppressing shivers as he felt lips grazing his skin and he closed his eyes, tilting his head to encourage the movement. "Were-were you asleep?"

"No just...basking."

"Basking?" Kurt muffled a gasp as Blaine's lips brushed- no, no that was _definitely _a kiss placed delicately just below his ear. He linked fingers with the hand at his waist. "In the...movie?"

He felt as well as heard his boyfriend's chuckle as they were pressed so tightly together. He liked that. "_No. _Ewoks and Sith masters don't interest me as much as you. It's just...I like it. Being with you like this...holding you like this. A lot." There was a pause and Kurt pulled away slightly so he could turn to fully face Blaine who'd shyly averted his gaze to their joined hands. They were so close their foreheads were almost touching.

Kurt smiled slightly, pivoting forward until his forehead was resting against Blaine's. "I like it too. A lot." Blaine's gaze flickered up to meet his and Kurt became completely captivated by emotive brown eyes that were fixed on him with so much awe and gratitude and a deeper emotion that Kurt was either incapable or scared of naming. Before he could reflect on it too much though, Blaine had closed the small gap between them and kissed him gently.

Every kiss took his breath away. He was aware that sounded cliché and dramatic but he _was _both those things from time to time and if there was any cliché he could pick to be true, it would be this one. He gently squeezed Blaine's hand before disentangling his fingers and running them up to grasp his neck in a light caress as he responded, tilting his head back slightly as the kiss deepened. Kurt's senses were in overdrive, simultaneously focusing on Blaine's fingers as they gripped at the small of his back, the rough feel of his hair and the tongue that was lightly tracing his lips and asking permission. He parted his lips in reply and a muffled hum of pleasure escaped him as their tongues met and they tasted each other.

He could kiss this boy for days.

Blaine pulled him closer, hooking his ankle around Kurt's and pressing them even tighter together until Kurt could feel every movement as if it were his own. An infinite amount of time later, Blaine softly pulled away and brushed his nose against Kurt's as he breathed heavily. Kurt licked his swollen lips and accidentally grazed Blaine's, prompting soft kisses that slowly grew bolder until Blaine abruptly pulled away which Kurt would've been very unhappy about except the kisses being feathered just below his jaw were very distracting.

"Kurt," his voice was husky, deeper than usual, "do you mind...can I...?" it was only then Kurt felt the fingers trailing along his waist at the hem of his shirt. He opened his eyes to meet the dark questioning gaze that awaited him and, unable to speak, nodded slightly. A small smile curved his boyfriend's lips then Blaine was kissing him again and slipping a hand slowly under the clothing and Kurt felt a warm hand smooth across his back.

Oh. _Oh. _His heart beat an impossibly fast rhythm as the new sensation coursed through him and he responded accordingly. He felt Blaine smile into their kiss and Kurt moaned low in his throat as the hand moved to slide up his ribs and across his shoulder blades, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. And suddenly Kurt was desperate to return the favour, to make Blaine feel as good as this simple caress was making him feel. He brought his hand down from where it was resting against Blaine's neck to the hem of his tee, hesitating until the hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly then slid his fingers underneath.

The skin under his fingers was warm and smooth, he couldn't get enough. He ran his hand gently up Blaine's spine, silently thrilled when he felt the boy's breath catch and a low groan rumble in his chest. Then they were kissing fervently, hands grasping at flesh, tongues battling for dominance and then Blaine was pushing Kurt onto his back and propping himself above him, pressing wet kisses down the column of his throat to his collarbone which he suckled gently and Kurt barely restrained himself from swearing in pleasure. He moved his free hand to thread through Blaine's dark curls, pulling slightly so he could devour his lips again as his other hand gripped the boy's waist, fingertips gently squeezing encouragement as they kissed deeply.

Kurt was vaguely aware that a sharp bang sounded from somewhere but was quickly distracted as Blaine's weight shifted on him and both boys groaned. Kurt hooked his knee around Blaine's hip and he responded by sliding his thigh in between Kurt's, thrusting slightly. They moaned lowly as another jolt of pleasure burst through them.

"Kurt? We're back!" Burt's voice was more effective at breaking the mood than a bucket of ice cold water. They jumped apart as if electrocuted – Blaine ending up sat at one end of the sofa leaving Kurt lying curled at the other end. They were panting, staring at each other with wide eyes and Kurt swallowed thickly at the desire clouding Blaine's gaze. Burt entered a moment later carrying a tin-foil package.

"Oh, hey Blaine. What're you guys up to?"

It took a moment for Kurt to answer and when he did his voice was only slightly higher than normal: "Just, uh, watching a movie."

Burt looked at the TV and grinned. "_Star Wars _again? You know when I was your age I was only this obsessed over Sunday morning cartoons. I don't know how you can watch the same film over and over." Kurt was sorely tempted to tell his Dad that they definitely _hadn't _been watching the film this time but a quick glance at Blaine – who had averted his gaze to his clasped hands – and he decided against it. "Anyway I just came in to say that we got some leftovers from the restaurant so you two can help yourselves," Burt turned to leave but hesitated then turned back. He looked between Blaine's stiff posture and Kurt's wide eyes for a second. "Are you two alright? You didn't...have a fight or anything?"

Kurt managed to rein in the laugh that surfaced - his Dad's worry seemed ridiculous compared to what he and Blaine had actually been doing! He managed to reply with only a small smile that no, they weren't fighting. _Far from it. _The tone of his voice must've amused Blaine because he could've sworn he saw a smile light his hidden features. Burt looked between them again for a moment then nodded and left them alone.

As soon as Kurt could hear him bustling in the kitchen talking to Carole, he let out a low shaky breath and turned to Blaine to see him grinning widely. The shock of almost being caught and the relief of their escape seemed to catch up with both of them at the same time as they broke into soft laughter that eased the tension surrounding them. Kurt reached out for him with one hand. Blaine quickly linked their fingers and gently kissed the back of his hand before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

When he began to pull away again Kurt whined slightly then tugged him back, gently pulling him to lie down again. Blaine's eyes widened and flickered to the doorway through which the sound of Burt and Carole's laughter could be heard. "Kurt, we can't – your parents-"

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can't watch the movie like earlier," he smiled and Blaine returned it, that now familiar look of adoration colouring his expression. He kissed Kurt gently again then lay down, wrapping an arm round Kurt's waist and slipping a hand under his ribs to pull him closer. He complied happily, snuggling back until he could feel Blaine's chin just resting against his shoulder and started tracing a simple pattern on his arm.

"Were you really watching the movie?" Blaine's voice feathered against his ear.

"Of course – it's a classic." His boyfriend just hummed slightly, seemingly unconvinced. "You can go back to basking, if you want." He sensed more than felt Blaine's smile, but he definitely felt the kiss placed on his neck. He squirmed slightly, though not unhappily, at the sensation.

"Yeah I think I'll do that. Tell me when the Ewoks are back on."

"Why are you so obsessed with them?"

"They're funny." Kurt opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as Blaine squeezed him and did that whispering thing near his ear again which made him go a little light-headed: "Kurt, stop arguing and enjoy the movie so I can just hold you." Well, there was no way he could argue with _that_ logic. As Kurt lay pressed tightly against Blaine, a strong arm wrapped securely round his waist and a nose gently resting against his neck, he realised that although Blaine always got to be the big spoon, it meant he always got to be the little spoon. Right now that seemed like a very very good thing.

* * *

><p>Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted!<p> 


End file.
